Drawer fronts in modern furniture are today fastened adjustably to the sides (and bottom) of drawers by means of appropriate hardware so as to be able to adjust them precisely with respect to their alignment with the fronts of adjacent drawers and center them on the side walls of cabinets while the cabinet is already assembled. In the case of drawers which are intended to hold objects of great height, only the drawer front and back wall are often made of appropriate height, while the drawer sides have the height of normal drawers. In these cases at least one railing fastened to the drawer front and drawer back is provided which is disposed parallel to and above each drawer side and which stabilizes the drawer in general. The ends of the railings are attached to the drawer front and back by means of special hardware devices, of which the device for fastening the front end of the railing has, as a rule, a projecting piece which can be screwed or otherwise fastened to the inside of the drawer front, and to which an additional piece can be releasably attached to the associated front end of the railing, while the actual hardware is then as a rule also covered by a sleeve that is displaceable lengthwise on the railing for aesthetic and safety reasons.